


If you want to

by thosejuniperberries



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 25, F/M, Happy Birthday, Paulo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosejuniperberries/pseuds/thosejuniperberries
Summary: Paulo Dybala Imagine.





	If you want to

**Author's Note:**

> Short Paulo Dybala Imagine (Just to get the feels out of my system).  
> Happy 25th Birthday Paulo Dybala !   
> The cutest Xiao Long Pau around. 
> 
> Maybe I should write this into a full fic. one day ?

Every time you’ve seen him, he’s glistening with sweat; dripping down the styled spikes of his hair, down to the taut, caramel skin of his neck, highlighting every tense muscle, every protruding bone.

His breath comes in short audible gasps, ragged breathing that causes his entire body to shudder.

He leaves the pitch without an ounce of energy left, leaving all he had on the field. Practically marking the field with his ambient presence.

Eventually his ragged breathing slows as he enters the tunnel and he looks up at you.

A smirk curls at his edges of his pretty lips, a gesture that seems to drink in all the light of your surroundings. His gorgeous green eyes glint with a familiar affection before he comes up to you and buries you his heated embrace.


End file.
